Takes Two to Tango
by Sunkissed-chan
Summary: Should such a dance be shared between the Shadow King and Haruhi infront of the rest of the club? KyoyaHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any characters in this story. Bisco Hatori does. If asked to take down by her or admin I will gladly do so.

**Takes Two To Tango**

His leg was between hers, moving the annoying short skirt. No, it was not sexual, despite the look in his eyes. Those black pits that held hers with a strong hold that no matter of will power could tear her away from them. There was something in them that had a slight hint of…posesstion?

Their arms and legs were tangled to a seductive rhythm. Then his voice broke through the current of music traveling to her ears. "Haruhi…you missed a step." He said breaking the gaze allowing her to look down at her feet. Indeed, she was off half a step. "Ah! Gomennasai Kyoya-sempai!" she said apolitically.

"Aie Kyoya-sempai? Why do you only get to teach Haruhi to tango?" Hikaru asked while sitting on the floor across the room. "Hai! We got her into such a cute outfit and only you get to dance with her?" his twin brother sitting beside him added. The other three members were wrapped up in their own things, Hunny being spun around by Mori, and Tamaki sulking at the window.

Kyoya merely pushed up his glasses and looked at the devilishly annoying twins. "Simple. Hunny and Mori-sempai cannot do it properly, with Tamaki nothing would get done, and you two putting that ridiculous outfit on her shows how seriously you are _not_ taking this. If Haruhi us to remain in the club she must have knowledge of such dances." He said coldly ending the conversation with another push of his glasses. "Mori-sempai, please restart the music." He said while lacing his and Haruhi's fingertips. The music started and those eyes went straight back to hers. Through the while routine she lost sense and was unaware of being lost in them.

As the last cord strung, that was when something that shook the Host Club forever. Kyoya's lips filled with passion caressing Haruhi's delicate ones. The while room looked dumbfounded including the wide eyed helpless girl. Kyoya gently pulled away and evilly smirked. "Very well done." He said to the still shocked girl.

He started to walk out the room ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other members. After finding words a furious Tamaki jumped up from his seat "Mother! Apologize to Haruhi right now!" he yelled wild eyed. Kyoya glanced at his friend before looking at Haruhi with another smirk forming on his lips. "Haruhi, ask me if you need any…private lessons." He said closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes Two to Tango- Chapter 2/ Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. Bisco Hatori does. If asked to take this down by her or admin I will gladly do so.

_I was actually going to make this a one shot story. But it seems a few people like it. I'll try to make this one interesting since I really wasn't thinking about this part. Sorry if it's short and poorly written._

After the Host Clubs actives where done and over with, and the other members had left; with the struggle of pushing Tamaki out the door, Haruhi stepped up to Kyoya. With her not knowing the real meaning behind his offer despite the odd and sudden kiss from a few days ago. She really thought she needed help with getting some of the more complicated steps.

The tall sophomore glanced down at the small girl through his black rimmed glasses. "Yes Haruhi?" he asked before turning his gaze back toward his infamous notebook that contained who knows what! "I was wondering if you'd give me the lesson." She said innocent to what she said. She didn't except anything more then polishing up on the dance without distractions from the other members.

Kyoya just stared at her for a moment as if in thought about what she said. Haruhi though thought she was perfectly fine, until she saw that perfectly wicked smirk appear on his face. He could tell she didn't get his meaning on 'lessons' but that wasn't his problem now was it?

"Then we should get started right away." He said closing the notebook with his smirk growing even more wicked. 'What mess have I gotten myself into?' Haruhi thought taking a step back as he approached her. Kyoya gave a small chuckle at her sudden realization of the matter. "Do you not trust me?" he asked her while grasping his hand around hers. Haruhi was a little shocked for words which meant that she gave rejection to what he was doing, which also was not his problem.

With a light push of his leg against her, she lost her balance and fell onto the couch. Kyoya straddled her with his glasses catching at the tip of his nose as the black pits tried sucking her in. This was all to familiar to Haruhi, but this time he seemed more intense which in fact scared her a little. Who wouldn't be? "Um…Kyoya-sempai? You'll gain no merits remember!" she said a little nervously hoping he had only forgotten about that. Though must likely he wouldn't.

Kyoya chuckled leaned closer to her where his warm breath was brushing against the tender flesh of her neck. "I'm playing a much different villain this time Haruhi." He said and took a nip at her ear. Haruhi yelped in surprise and flinted her hand to lift Kyoya's head away from her, but he merely pushed it aside. "Kyoya-" she was cut off by his lips gracing her own once again, this time with forcefulness in them. He lifted his head only by an inch and stared back at her. "I promised you a lesson, whether you misunderstood or not is not my problem. You asked for it." He said with a small edge of coldness in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nah sorry! I have writters block and just wanted to get this part up. I have ballet camp from 2:oo to & 7:oo all this week and next week a start school so please bare with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes Two to Tango**

**_Disclaimer: _**Ok I don't own any of the characters Bisco Hatori does. I do own the story polt though! , 

_Ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated. School started and so did ballet. Well this is the last chapter or I won't ever finish it, if there is another chapter expect it to be two or only three paragraphes long. And I completely apologies for spelling errors and grammer! I can't spell to save my life and I no longer have Microsoft Word so I started this on Word Pad which doesn't have spell check. And I have not a single grammer bone on a body. If theres mistakes that you can't stand then message them to me and I'll try and fix them. **I BEG YOU TO BARE WITH ME!** _

_Ok and now is when I'd like to thank everyone who commented! I would message a thanks to everyone but this is faster! Well please enjoy the last (and short, gomen nasai! ) chapter of "TAKES TWO TO TANGO" Buh bye now! _

Haruhi stared up at Kyoya's face completely lost for words. Her plan did not work and it seemed nothing would stop him! It looked all to familiar only this time it was much worse, MUCH MUCH WORSE! She would have kicked, punched, slapping, anything for that matter, but he had her arm pinned beside her head, and her legs pinned with his legs over her knees. There was no way to escape and Haruhi knew that. She tightly closed her eyes and tried her hardest to free herself, but ti was a lost cause.

"What would Tamaki say!" She yelled out in desperation. Kyoya's exspression faltered at the sudden out burst from his 'prey'. Their eyes locked for a moment ; Haruhi's paniced brown orbs, and Kyoya's surpraised and confused black pits. There was silence for maybe a minute before a smirk spread across the boys face as he lifted himself off her and pushed his glasses up. "Your right. It's not worth it if he finds out." he said before picking up his ledger and started walking toward the door without as much as aa glance at Haruhi.

Oh much she wanted that to happen! But that hopeful wish was disrupted when she felt hot breath on the nape of her neck and then a shot of pain and...pleasure...run all over her body as he lightly bit there. Haruhi turned a deep red and let out a yelped that had been captured by Kyoya's mouth. Yes he was forcefull and this might be more frightening them thunder, but she'd be lying to say that it wasn't enjoying. Wait...what! No! No! No! She yelled in her mind and vigorously shook her head, makeing him back off a little, but not enough to stop him.

Kyoya put both of Haruhi's tiny writs in one hand above her head, and the other lossened her tie and blazer. He pushed aside some of her collar and moved to her collarbone with gentle kissing and light sucking. Chills spent goosebumps everywhere and she struggled and struggled under his grasp. Finally she was able to free and hand, and with all her might she pushed at his shoulder and yell "Stop". It wasn't much but enough to stop him long enough for her to get her legs and dash out from under him. He quickly grabbed her blazer to stop her but since he had lossened it earlier she slipped from it and darted out of the door as fast as she could without looking back or saying anything.

Haruhi leaned heavly againist the door while catching her breath, and uncharaticly tears bruning at the back of her eyes. I mean who wouldn't be shook up if one of their friends just suddenly asluted you? She shook a little before taking a deep breath and regained her composture, he didn't do anything horriable enough to have to tell somebody, so she couldn't act like it. Still she'd watch her back, and never take a danceing lesson from him again!

Kyoya however sat in the empty music room with a smirk belonging to the Shadow King. Haruhi's blazer was limply in his hand. He knew that she would avoid him as much as possible which made his smirk grow more twisted, "What a interesting game of tag. Guess I'm it again eh Haruhi?"

-Fin

Ne...hope ya liked it? O.O ...yeah...lol Well guess you can except another Kyoya&Haruhi story from me since I got a request for one. I'll get on it as soon as possible! MUCH LUV! 3 Sunkissed-chan


End file.
